


Hot Summer Night

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Rafael Barba/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Hot Summer Night

It was the middle of August and the heat in New York was barely tolerable, the last thing you wanted to do was spend your day off at the courthouse with it’s terrible air conditioning, but you’d promised your victim that you’d be there through the trial. Thankfully it was closing arguments through the morning and the jury was quick to come back. Since you were off, you opted for a semi professional sundress, pulling your hair up into a bun, a few pieces falling loose around your face. You met Rafael outside the courtroom, offering to buy him a celebratory drink, it had been a tough trial and he’d managed to swing things back around into his favour at the last minute. He was quick to accept, he’d taken a shining to you over the past year since you transferred into Manhattan and always enjoyed spending time with you, he may have also been harbouring some secret lust filled feelings. 

When you arrived at your usual watering hole, you found it overrun with a stagette party. Rolling your eyes, you mentioned you had better scotch at home, where the a/c was currently on full blast. Rafael made himself comfortable in your apartment, shucking off his shoes and as many layers of his suit that was deemed appropriate, rolling the sleeves up as he undid a few buttons. You busied yourself pouring out two glasses of scotch, bringing the bottle with you over to the coffee table.

“Thanks.” He hummed, taking a swig of the amber liquid, watching as you sashayed over to the air conditioner. He felt his pants tighten as you leant over, the hem of your dress sliding up to expose the curve of your ass. You plopped yourself down beside him on the couch, your perfume assaulting his senses as you practically moaned into your scotch. Rafael couldn’t help but imagine you making the noise because of him.

“You did great today Barba,” You nudged his side gently with your elbow, “Calhoun nearly sandbagged the entire thing.” 

“Thanks…fucking disaster of a trial. Glad you were there for the vic, I doubt she would’ve made it through without you.” You shrugged, 

“Just doin’ my job.”

The two of you fell into an easy flow of conversation, joking around and throwing quips back and fourth as the mood shifted from work to one of relaxation. The scotch flowed just as easily, you leant your hand on Barba’s thigh when you moved to place the bottle down after pouring your third round. His breath hitched as your hand slid inwards, nearly brushing his half hard cock, he didn’t miss the shimmer of a glint in your eye either. Were you doing this on purpose?

“What?” You cocked a brow, sly grin spread on your lips.

“I’m afraid I can no longer remain professional….” You nearly rolled your eyes, ever the wordy one Rafael was. Turns out you didn’t even have the time to as he practically lunged for you, lips meeting yours all ablaze. He wrapped an arm around you, pulling you onto him, legs straddling his lap. He kept an arm tightly pulling you to him while the other buried into your hair. You groaned as you felt his tongue curl its way into your mouth, rolling your hips against him, begging for a hint of friction. A sense of euphoria overtook the room, the a/c no longer helping as your lips moved against each other with a carnal passion. There had always been a string of sexual tension between the two of you, you were just surprised Rafael finally acted on it, something about the summer heat simply ignited everything. He managed to pull his lips away from yours, trailing them across your jawline, your head lolled to the side with a breathy moan, granting him access to your supple skin. His hands ran their way up your sides, you shivered as he groped at your breasts through the thin fabric of your dress. A rumble of a groan escaped his lips as you ground your heated core against his now painfully hard cock.

“Rafa…” God was your voice ever enticing him, all airy and full of fucking sin, whimpering as he bit into your pulse point. You scratched your hands down his covered chest, hands settling on swiftly undoing his belt. “You okay with this?” You husked against his lips.

“Yes…” Rafael had been waiting for a moment like this for months, he’d been doing his best to keep professional, but that was out the window once you showed up to the courthouse in that fucking sundress. You gave him a heated kiss, unzipping his fly, he lifted his hips so you could pull his pants and briefs down just far enough to relieve himself of his pants. You groaned at the sight of his thick cock, mouth watering, pussy trembling as you dropped to you knees. Smirking up at him you spread the leaking pre-cum with your palm, wrapping your hand around him, lazily giving him a few strokes. 

Rafael let out a hiss when you licked your way around his cock, moaning heavily as you took him into your mouth, moving up and down in an easy rhythm, your hand swirling around what you couldn’t fit in your mouth. You hummed, moaning around him, hollowing your cheeks as you took him as deep as you could, his tip hitting the back of your throat. Barba had his head thrown back against the couch, gasps and moans of your name leaving his lips, hands burying into your locks, not pushing, simply needing something to grab on to. You continued your motions, sucking and licking, your hand came up to roll his balls gently before moving your mouth to suck softly on them, pulling them into your mouth while your hand continued to jerk him off. He let out a gasp, eyes screwed shut in pleasure. You giggled, returning your mouth to his cock, the obscene sounds egging him on even more. Neither of you heard the apartment door open, just the sound of your partner’s voice ringing through the room.

“Y/N?! Oh, hey Barba.” Sonny greeted him like it was completely normal that he was on your couch, not realizing the true situation, “Where’s Y/N?” You popped up over the back of the couch at that, 

“Sorry…”You smirked, using your thumb to wipe at the drool leaking from your lips, “My mouth was a little full.” Carisi’s brows furrowed, you’d invited him over the previous day, but it seemed like you’d become otherwise occupied, beside you Barba scrambled, trying to not make it obvious that he was tugging at his pants.

“What….?” Sonny spoke softly before Rafael could choke out, a reply

“It’s not what it looks like.” You outwardly laughed at that, you’d completely forgotten you’d invited Sonny over, but you weren’t about to let this go to waste.

“Yes it is.” You propped your elbows up on the back of the couch, pouting your lips as you looked at Carisi through your lashes, voice full of lust, “Wanna join?” Carisi sputtered in response, you’d been partners your entire stint in Manhattan, and good friends at that, you had indulged in a couple of drunken late nights that lead to less than professional interactions, but he certainly hadn’t expected this. You winked at him before pulling Barba into a deep kiss, pulling his lip between your teeth as you moved to stand, walking over to Sonny.

“Doll…”His voice breathy and hot against your lips as he found himself in your arms, half hardening in his pants. Your pupils were blown, he could feel the passion and lust exude through the room, lust taking over completely “Fuck it…” He muttered, pulling you to him in a deep kiss, lips moving with ease against yours, tongue finding a quick home dancing against yours. Your hips rutting against him, Rafael slowly moved from the couch, his lips finding a home against the back of your neck while Carisi’s hands snuck their way up your dress. The blonde pulled away from your lips as his hand hit your most intimate spot, “Y..Ya not w-wearin’ anything under this are ya?” You simply smirked in response, 

“Too hot for panties _Dominick_.” He groaned at how his name rolled off your tongue, plunging his tongue back into your mouth, fingers collecting the slick of your folds, moving to roll your clit. You felt Rafael’s fingers squeeze at the curve of your ass, moving under your dress. It was nearly a choreographed dance the way Sonny pinched and rolled at your clit while the brunette sunk a finger into you, pumping slowly and torturously. You whimpered at the contact, already riled up, hips rutting towards Sonny, a hand wrapping behind you, digging into Rafael’s hair. He added another finger, curling and tapping against your g-spot right as Sonny pinched your clit, you loudly moaned out a string of swears, knees practically buckling as you came hard around their hands. Carisi chuckled, catching you in his arms,

“Ya okay sweetheart?” He murmured, kissing down your neck, you nodded to the best you could, “Ya wanna take this ta the bedroom?” You whined a yes out, moving on shaky legs while your lips moved between the two men, hands tearing at each other’s clothing, tugging at the useless fabric until you were all bare. Rafael collapsed onto the bed, pulling your back flush against his chest while his hands pinched and groped at your breasts, lips and tongue sucking a dark mark into your neck. You let out a wanton moan, Sonny teasingly kissing a trail up your legs, nipping at the supple skin of your inner thighs.

“Sonny please….” You whimpered, causing him to chuckle darkly, finally turning his attention to your sopping cunt. His glorious tongue lapped out, licking your folds, flicking against your clit, sucking you into his mouth, fucking you slowly with his tongue. Rafael continued to roll your nipples, your head thrown back in passion, eyes squeezed shut as Sonny pumped a digit into you, lips wrapping around your clit. You skin was completely on fire, body writhing between the two men, barely able to hold onto a thought as the sensations burst through you. It was when Carisi plunged a second finger into you, curling and scraping against your g spot with such force that your hips uncontrollably spasmed against his mouth that you yelped out, shivering as your orgasm took over you. 

“Good girl…” You heard Barba murmur against your ear as you came down, breaths slowly returning to normal. You looked down at Sonny, lips glistening with your juices, cock hard and leaking with pre cum. Giving him a smirk, you moved your body, presenting yourself on your hands and knees for Rafael while your mouth moved towards Carisi. You licked around him, eliciting in a groan from the blonde, his hands digging into your hair. You pulled off him for a second, throwing a glance over your shoulder.

“What’d’you think you’re waiting for Rafi?” A wink was all it took for him to groan in response, running his cock through your folds, you whimpered as he slapped your clit with it before sinking into you. You moaned loudly at the intrusion, feeling every ridge and vein stretch you out.

“Fuck Chiquita,” He groaned, “So fucking tight…” He gave you a swift spank before starting to move, starting out tortuously slow, causing you to moan heavily around Sonny’s cock. You sucked the blonde as hard as you could, hollowing your cheeks, using your free hand to caress his balls, pulling him as deep into your throat as you could, gagging slightly when he hit the back of your throat.

“Fuuuck sweetheart…” Sonny muttered, “Ya look so fuckin’ good right now, takin’ it so well…” His groans were becoming more breathy, more sporadic, his hips jutting against your lips, “Raf…fuck her harder…” Rafael didn’t need to be told twice, smirking at the blonde before starting a relentless pace against your hips. You gasped, letting out a cry when Sonny’s cock fell from your mouth, your head dropping into the blankets.

“Baby don’t let Dominick feel left out.” Rafael growled, pulling your head back up by your hair, your lips encasing around his cock, sucking like your life depended on it. The pace of your mouth increased, matching the pace of Barba’s thrusts against your cunt, you could feel your walls fluttering around him. You gurgled around Sonny, mouth sopping with saliva and pre cum, he moaned heavily above you, beginning to fuck your face as he chased his own release. When he managed to open his eyes, the vision of you being absolutely wrecked, railed by Rafael with his cock in your mouth was simply too much. A yelp of your name and he was spilling into your mouth and you drank every ounce of it down. 

Your mouth detached from his cock with a lewd pop, letting out a loud whimper at the feel of Rafael dragging against your walls, he wrapped a hand into your hair, pulling your torso up, flush against him while he fucked you to oblivion. As if it was second nature, Sonny reached a hand out, hitting your clit, rolling it in heavy circles, Barba’s hand closing around your throat. You gasped, your walls clenching around the Cuban, tears nearly leaving your eyes as your body trembled, a sob leaving your lips as your orgasm shook through your body. You practically collapsed against Carisi while Rafael pounded into you a few more times before emptying himself into you. The room was full of heavy breaths, trembling bodies covered in a sheen of sweat, Rafael dropped on top of your back while Sonny’s body hit the bed. You groaned lightly, gently shoving Rafael off you as you rolled over, a hand reaching out to both men.

“Jesus fucking christ…” You muttered, a few more breathy moments before Carisi spoke, 

“Certainly can’t say I was expecting that when I walked in the door.” A moment of laughter, a sense of calm and comfortable relaxation taking over the room.

“I’m fucking starving…anyone up for pizza?” You questioned, granting more laughter from the three of you, though both the men agreed with you. You got as dressed as you needed to be presentable to the poor delivery man, slowly making your way back out to the living room, draping across each others bodies as you indulged in delicious pizza and cold beer to combat the heat of the day.


End file.
